


Center Edgy Bitty

by shiftingfootsteps



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adoption, Anxiety, BittyBones, Character Short, Cruelty, Edgy Sans (Undertale), F/M, Grumpy - Freeform, Inferiority Complex, Mild Language, Misunderstanding, Original Character(s), Sad, Side Story, edgy is only bored really, employee is not mine, hints of cherry, mean bean - Freeform, mentions of abuse, shattered beliefs, slight stalking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:47:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23279599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiftingfootsteps/pseuds/shiftingfootsteps
Summary: Multiple chapters,  cause I don't do short. Probably only two or three at most.Bumpy road to adoption. Edgy needs a hug and a human for himself,  he deserves it, he isn't a defect after all.Character short of an edgy that gave me an idea fromhttps://archiveofourown.org/works/23033941/chapters/55083148By Warriorstale001(Appears in chapter 5),Really like the characters and something about the edgy intrigued me. Turns out he is more on the reasonable and grumpy than on the feral and angry side which is a little harder to write for me.  Also swearing is still baby level compared to the edgy boys i read so far.Well,  hope you enjoy.
Comments: 99
Kudos: 101





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bittybones in need of a good home. You're providing it!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23033941) by [Warriorstale001](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warriorstale001/pseuds/Warriorstale001). 



He sat on the edge of a shelf with bitty utensils observing a few people that walked around. Most of them already had bitties, not what he was searching for. 

Edgy grumbled hearing familiar footsteps approach.  
He got up. Better leave, before he was found out again. The employee (Luke) wasn't mean per se, just annoying. One last glance made him stop in his tracks, there was someone new, quickly and quietly making her way over to the clothes section. At first glance, she seemed alone, but he had been wrong before.  
Wouldn't any self respecting bitty lounge on their humans shoulder, though? He would. 

Can't hurt to try, he sighed.  
She seemed jumpy but other than that there'd be no way to tell what she was like other than to say hello. 

Besides,  
he grinned,  
if she really was jumpy and already had a bitty he could give them  
a 'little' scare.  
He snickered. They'll definitely squeak. 

That being decided, he vanished just a moment before the employee looked up to where he'd been.  
It wasn't hard to tell where he went, though as a short squeak sounded from the isle he'd shortcutted to.  
Yeah, a squeaker, "Easy there sweetheart." he grinned. 

That faded quickly, though, as a hand came up to him at lightning speed.  
She was instinctively grabbing for the weight she felt in surprise.  
He dodged just in time but was caught off guard by it following his motion and almost hitting/catching (?) him, had he not used a shortcut.  
Baffled he looked at the skittish woman, that locked eyes with him.  
Staring at the bitty, standing on the shelf in front of her on eye level. Maybe a meter away. 

For a moment they just stared wide eyed at the other, then the woman gasped, her hand moving in front of her mouth on instinct.  
When she realized what almost just happened, she moved her hand towards him, trembling.  
His body moved on instinct as well and he flinched, hardly noticeable to a regular person, but she seemed to be pretty perceptive. 

She pulled back, her mouth opening and closing with silent unintelligible sounds escaping. 

Well perceptive didn't have to be quick witted.  
He cocked his head.  
Then employee showed up "there you are" he stated upon seeing Edgy.  
To which edgy just tensed and looked guilty. Was she gonna tell on him?  
His worries were unfounded as she saw the man approach and hastily left. 

Well that went awful Edgy admonished, while being picked up and carried back.  
Those reflexes, though..  
Kind of intriguing he grinned. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She showed up the next day again carefully making her way over to the clothing section. Edgy observed her closely. Nobody really seemed to take note of her, given, she wasn't the most beautiful but definitely not an eyesore either.  
He wasn't going to pop up close to her again but at least she was entertaining. Seeing her scurry around the isles he saw her move towards the fell isle.  
Must have a cherry, he thought that would fit her character. 

But before his suspicions could be confirmed, employee showed up. She just greeted the guy back saying she was just here to take a look, then up and left.  
It was confusing to Edgy.  
Then he saw her take a quick glance into the bitty part of the center.  
Maybe she didn't have a bitty after all?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

What a nervous wreck, he facepalmed.  
The next day was a Friday of all days and it was crowded, she skipped around people. 

Keeping a low profile, she steered directly at a certain isle, apologizing to anyone who would bump into her.  
Did she own a bitty?

What kind of a failure of a bitty did she own?

He'd just talk down everyone who'd approach them if they were his human. It's disrespectful to run someone over just because they're smaller. He felt himself get angry at that thought, if they're bigger they should just watch where their damn steps.  
He suppressed the urge to jump down to her again. 

The nervous woman finally managed to buy a few things for edgies Of all the bitties.  
He sulked, looking away. Yeah, that guy must be a failure if he let her go out alone. Not that he cared. You were just entertaining is all.  
Like a trainwreck, can't look at it but can't look away either.  
Now you had what you wanted for your stupid bitty, so get out!

Dang! He followed her with his eyes. He wanted that jacket, though. 

Oh well, they'd restock it, wasn't like he was leaving any time, soon.  
There was something pricking at his sockets, he just sucked it up. They should really dust these dang shelves, what died up here? An entire edgy population?  
Losers, he scoffed. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He tried a few more humans that came in without a bitty but no luck.  
Mean guys, awful women, families with kids that would send a baby blue running and above all humans that were taken.  
Employee mostly didn't mind him sneaking off, he knew about him doing that after all. 

One day a beautiful girl was in the shop, just browsed through the isles, heading for the leashes.  
Oh he would gladly wear a collar for a nice face like that, just take him with you.  
Edgy jumped to her shoulder, he could appreciate a beautiful sweetheart after all.  
The girl turned out to be not very nice and swatted at him, not in surprise but out of annoyance. 

She complained about him to the manager and the employee was forced to put him into a cage that was shut.  
That's how he ended up in one of many (mostly not occupied) glass door boxes in the 'wall of shame'. 

The place where idiots and rejects ended up. 

Great…

The awful woman came around one more time "I know a brat that would just love a disgusting thing like you." Her smile morphed into something cruel and wicked that had edgy glaring at her and totally not send a shiver down his spine.

Seeing his reaction she grinned knowingly.  
"Might just teach you your place."  
She turned around cackling, whispering "if you survive, that is".

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Edgy couldn't search for an owner anymore, he observed others getting adopted the next week, but hardly anyone even looked at him.

NO, he still doesn't need pity from the employee and his annoying baby blue.  
'Ts just his sockets stinging these days, must be the light he grumbled at them.  
Even if the employee and baby blue say the light is okay, stupid idiots just don't know a thing.

The few humans who looked at him got told off by the employee (even the goody two shoes could tell they were bad news).  
Then there was a Woman with an annoying brat of a child (children don't get bitties and he's not a beginner's bitty either. Tough luck, idiots).  
They're just pissy.  
He flipped the brat off, that threw an absolute fit while his mom (?) dragged him along.  
Then she kneeled down to him, talking to him and he stomped his feet at her a few times in between, but when she was finished he looked back at edgy grinning victoriously. 

Stupid brat. Now git' make like a tree and leaf.  
He needed a nap and some alone time, this was just dumb. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Curiously enough, that shy, jumpy woman showed up again every once in a while, talking to some bitties and occasionally looking around and over to him. 

What?  
You got a problem?  
He scowled at her. 

She shied away. 

Yeah, you better go back to lil cherry. Probably talking smack about him with those idiots down in the pen.  
Stupid other edgies grinning at him, touching her hand and baby blues talking to you.  
The Sansy sending him an understanding look.  
Keep that to yourself idiot, he mumbled.  
He's not a damn defect.  
Let them idiots try, she already has someone, serves them right. 

He turned around on his beanbag. He could get someone without being a defect, he'll show them. Don't need no damn sympathy like the two defects the other day. Human was lying through their teeth, too. No human could like a defect. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

One day the shy woman seemed to want to come over. No thanks.  
Probably just gonna laugh at him that he got put in a solo enclosure, since he made you jump the other day.  
Guess what, he likes not having to deal with all the idiots. 

Luckily a guy popped in between that was interested in him, cutting her off.  
Employee talking to him. 

See, he is interesting. This guy looks wealthy and is in business clothing.  
Edgy takes a moment to smirk down at the idiots in the play pen, waiting for the humans to finish talking.  
Ignoring the worried looks the other bitties sent him, he was just about ready to go with anyone that wasn't a brat, irritating, or someone who wanted to put him in a fighting ring.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At the checkout table he absentmindedly agreed to anything during the adoption. Didn't even bite the idiot.  
The employee was worried and asked him multiple times if he was sure.

Yes he's sure, stop asking dumb questions, at this point he would be better off living on the street and if this guy was his ticket out, sign him up!

Also he could show those defects by finding an even better human as soon as he's out.  
Maybe he'll even meet that shy woman so he can steal back the jacket from that idiot bitty that couldn't even protect her, must be a stupid weakling.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The ride to his new home was uneventful, the guy didn't even talk to him, just called someone, then listened to the radio.  
Country… could be worse?  
Nah, okay, this is pretty much annoying, but at least silent enough to get some shut eye. 

Arriving at his new home in his carrier, he was instantly awake, when he heard the familiar voice of a bratty kid and a woman.  
Nononono!

Then there was another familiar voice "I tell you, this guy is perfect, just need to muzzle him, cause he's a foul mouth and could bite."  
The witch that got him caged. 

"But your kid needs a sturdy pet with good reflexes. Just keep him contained and your boy can chase and cuddle him all day. We both know he needs some exercise."  
Both women laughed.

Edgy felt a shiver run down his spine, bitties weren't even supposed to be given to kids like that and if he understood this correctly he was gonna be that brats living toy.  
If he was being chased around and muzzled he'd surely be dust as soon as his magic ran out.

"Ma! I wanna have my present now!"  
"No sweety, your birthday is tomorrow.!"  
The kid threw a tantrum grabbing for his carrier and wanted to run off with him.  
His dad didn't let go, though.

Regaining his composure after being jostled around Edgy jumped up to his feet again, then pushed himself into a corner, terrified. 

The kid let go, wailing, stomping and complaining.

Seriously?! Edgy wonders what kind of deity he must have offended. His hearing wouldn't last long if this was a regular thing.  
He'd heard about returns that had been put down after a family like this but here thought they were just bad rumors.  
Defects like those two the other day were just being dramatic, right?

Then he felt the container lower.

His breath hitched. 

The dad had put one hand on his sons shoulder "c'mon champ, you'll get it tomorrow."

But fate had mercy, the bad excuse for a kid made another attempt at the carrier and succeeded, running off with him to his room and as predicted greedily opened it.  
Edgy took the possibly only chance he'd get to get out alive and shortcutted to the cracked open window.

His eyes widened in shock.  
They were pretty high up and after the tiring time he had at the center and the jostling around he was pretty done.

Seeing one of the balconies, two stories down, had an open window he took his chance.  
Glancing back, flipping the brat off he shortcutted down.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He landed inside the balcony with a crash since he couldn't quite see where he would end up.  
Oh well at least he'd dust because of his own stupidity not to a goddamn kid throwing him around like a toy.  
Sometimes he wished bitties weren't so damn small.

The pain and exhaustion took their toll and he started closing his sockets. At least he wouldn't be a defect.  
His blurry vision fading he saw someone approaching the door to the balcony, then kneeling down. 

Was that worry in their voice?  
The ringing in his non existent ears made it hard to tell before he finally fainted.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When he woke up it was to the sterile backroom of some kind of clinic.  
It was dark but at least there was a heating pad below him.  
The door opened and the employee of his home center entered.  
Giving out food to the bitties, he checked on everyone.  
Edgy dreaded letting him know he was awake and pretended to sleep.

The employee still spoke to him.  
"Buddy, this was your worst escape yet. Why would you jump out a window like that after agreeing to go with someone?  
I thought you didn't mind them?"  
He sighed.

Edgy was sweating, shut up and leave him alone already. 

"We don't really adopt out to children, but..  
the dad seemed reasonable enough he'd be careful." He mumbled.

To which edgy just felt anger and jumped up so fast it hurt "Are you kidding me, he was going to give me to that brat!" angry sobs left him as he was overwhelmed. 

The employee startled by his sudden movement but quickly blinked back the irritation  
"Wait, I specifically informed him kids are only allowed under superv.."

"I was there, I know what he said and I certainly didn't agree to be dusted or put down, because some sorry excuse for a human lied through his damn teeth.  
How are people like that even allowed to adopt?!" Edgy clutched his side in pain, face scrunched up in betrayal, tears flowing freely in big globs.

"Wow, calm down there big guy, what do you mean?"  
Edgy tried to calm himself holding up a hand.  
When his breath steadied a little he continued, sniffling and trembling  
"I was supposed to be the birthday present for their little brat. Pet, chew toy, living doll, entertainment call it what you want. (He sobbed)  
Only got out cause the dumb kid stole the carrier and had his window open a crack.  
Used a shortcut, didn't even care where I was going.  
How do you think this happened."  
He gestured to his ribs, rattling.

The employee narrowed his eyes, a stern expression on his face, he nodded firmly.

"I will try to confirm your story with the one who found you. You can rest assured you won't be returned to the family anyways. 

For.. several reasons. 

If there is any chance what you say is true, they will be put on the list."

Edgy smiled relieved, grinning when the list was mentioned. People who are put on that list are banned from the centers and even pet shops can look them up.

The employee handed him some monster candy and some medicine, he took, mumbling a thanks, when he also got a package of mustard.  
The employee was a clever guy though, since bitties who tended to avoid contact had trouble getting enough, he had them eat on his hand.

He took Edgy over to a desk taking some notes while the bitty ate.

"So what'll happen to me, now?"  
the Edgy asked sullen.  
The employee turned to him for a moment "you'll be healed, checked and if everything's okay go back in front. "  
"So I'm not in any trouble?"

The employee shook his head and continued writing.  
It felt a little forced, to eat like that, but hardly any bitty minded when baited with their favorite food.  
Also while eating they couldn't bite, well, wouldn't bite, since you know they had something better.  
And the warmth and the comfort of a humans hand was hardly a bad thing, not that Edgy was gonna admit that. 

He wanted his own human, though. This guy practically had bitty recharge station written all over him. Not like a dumb baby blue would mind but he wasn't gonna get a human he had to share. Especially not after meeting those defects. If they had to share one, he deserved one all by himself. He was not a defect after all.  
He was still not a defect, he mumbled. 

When the employee released him back into his box with a few snacks for in between Edgy grumbled, to which the guy just smiled.

The guy seemed happy he was back and up and about again.  
Smiling dumbass.

"You just recover for a while." The employee said, then paused. 

"On another note, your new owners didn't even want to pay for your treatment and made an attempt to get a refund."

Edgy only scoffed. Figures.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When the employee closed the box and leaned back in, the next part had Edgy perking up again.  
"What's more the woman who complained to the manager about you free roaming was with them and got unpleasant enough to get banned.  
Needless to say their attempt to get you or their money back was in vain. They signed the contract that stated they'd take care of you and make sure you'd stay unharmed. That involves not letting you run off and hurt yourself.  
Seeing how that turned out, they clearly broke that contract and on top of that even refused to pay for your treatment.

Standart procedure is the bitty returns to the center...

I can tell you that cause it sadly is a regular occurence. You still got lucky though.."  
He paused for a moment looking at the surgery table and the medical utensils in the next room. 

Edgy looked at his feet, yeah, lucky he tsked.

"On a lighter note, I had a little chat with the manager regarding your previous isolation since the woman who was responsible for it just got banned by the man himself.  
He may let you get back to the big pen as soon as you're ready.  
Under certain conditions"

Edgy just stared dumbfounded. Could he be that lucky?

The employee waited for a moment.  
Expecting no further questions, he started to turn around to leave.  
"W.. what kind of conditions?" Edgy asked quickly. 

"Well since he won't deny you free movement, his condition is rather simple. Don't scare people anymore, at least ask before directly shortcutting to their shoulders."

Edgy scoffed "that's all?"

The employee shrugged  
"Mostly.  
More faint hearted customers will leave the shop and trouble makers might want to sue the center if you keep it up."

"Figures" of course they would be financial reasons. 

"Besides.. there was a nice woman, that was interested in a bitty and you almost scared her off. And technically you should have." He made a soso movement with his hand smirking at Edgy smugly.  
"She came back though.  
And from what I heard she still wants to have a little chat with you"

Edgy swallowed, was he in trouble?

"Hahaha, no not what you think. I doubt she had a bone to pick with you, would be weird after running half a mile to make sure you surv......." he slapped his hands over his mouth.

Hoping Edgy didn't notice his slip up he slowly retreated backwards to the door  
"Aanyways. She might be back and if she wants to talk to you you might just want to be nice.  
I.. gotta go, got things to do."  
He opened the door "Getbettersoon,okay bye!"  
He said, waved and left. 

"What?!"  
Edgy was confused.  
Another older sounding bitty scoffed.  
"Dumbass." He mumbled at Edgies confusion.

But Edgy was too deep in thought to acknowledge the other.  
What were the odds he was talking about the skittish woman? And did he just imply she was the one who saved him?

But if she wanted to talk, why did she never approach him? It's not like he could have gotten away or jump scared her after he'd been put in a cage..  
Then he remembered his behavior. 

Tears pricking at his sockets he wiped his face frustrated. Well, what do you expect, he was an edgy not one of those cute little idiots you've been talking to.  
Not like you'd want him anymore, now that he has had an owner. You brought him back to the center after all, returned like one of those defects.  
Could have just gotten some monster candy to heal him, after all he wasn't the one who did something wrong, those stupid humans were.  
Even employee said so.  
He wasn't the defect here.  
He was not broken, he sobbed.  
He was not a defect.  
You could,.. you could still take him with you.  
His soul pulsed nervously as his exhaustion from his anxiety made him drift off into a restless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edgies back room experience.
> 
> Sky also frowned at his behavior, climbing down into employees palm the baby blue just patted Edgies face with his whole hand.  
> Like smack-dap in the middle of edgies face.
> 
> "WAKE UP EDGY FRIEND, WE HAVE GOOD NEWS TO SHARE." Announced the baby blue bitty loudly.  
> If not the loudness, the hand in his face got Edgy aggravated "get your hand out of my face" he sniped, actually trying to bite the little blue, who shoved the end of a mustard pack into his mouth instead, making edgy go cross-eyed for a moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's pretty glum at some points but I left it on a nice note. 
> 
> Is this what's considered angst or anxiety?  
> Anyhow there's fluff, too.  
> Short chapter cause I wanted to at least release part of what I have. Need to flesh out a few more things on the rest.  
> Well, have fun

A few more Monster candy and Edgies injuries were healed. All but the insecure restlessness of his soul.  
They were told how to approach a human and how each type attracted humans in their own way. Sansy's were lazy and loved puns, baby blues were energetic and just annoyingly positive in his book and edgies, they were tough, flirtatious and aloof and they bit. 

Looking at it in his solitude, did he even have a chance at a good human to begin with?  
Weak humans would get in trouble because of their edgy and have a mental breakdown, strong ones would try to control them and normal people?

Those idiots were after all the Tale bitties. 

Happy, 

cute, 

cuddly, 

lazy. 

He could do the lazy part, though, just look at him sleeping for hours these days. 

A little later during naptime employee came in.

"You awake?"

It was the third day and edgy was already tired of not being able to get out.  
At least out front he could watch the fleshbags go about their business. 

Cackling at brats getting bitten, 

kids throwing a tantrum 

and being able to flip off those who wanted to adopt him, but got told  
'no'.

He just raised his hand.  
Sure, whatever, he thought not really bothering to try and wake up properly. 

"Hey, why so glum?"  
Opening his cage employee frowned, edgy did neither respond, nor get up. Heck, he was still lying with his back to him.  
Employee didn't even bother asking just picking up the limp little guy.  
In a lot of bitties behavior like this would have been a sign for falling down. 

Fortunately Sansys and even more so edgies were prone to sulking and lazy to boot.

Sure, they could have mental issues, but for bitties with low base stats they were incredibly resilient, or maybe just stubborn.  
The only thing bothering employee was that edgy only grumbled instead of biting or even nibbling him.  
Given, he was one of the less bitey edgies but being picked up without getting a say in it usually prompted a stronger reaction even in him. 

Was there more reason to worry after all?

Sky also frowned at his behavior, climbing down into employees palm the baby blue just patted edgies face with his whole hand.  
Like smack-dap in the middle of edgies face.

"WAKE UP EDGY FRIEND, WE HAVE GOOD NEWS TO SHARE." Announced the baby blue bitty loudly.  
If not the loudness, the hand in his face got Edgy aggravated "get your hand out of my face" he sniped, actually trying to bite the little blue, who shoved the end of a mustard pack into his mouth instead, making edgy go cross-eyed for a moment. 

"YOU JUST ENJOY YOUR MEAL AND LET ME GIVE YOU THE GOOD NEWS."  
Sky posed victoriously. Edgy huffed, nursing his mustard. 

"YOU SEE, THE LADY CAME BY TODAY AS WELL AND GAVE THE MAGNIFICENT SKY THE IMPORTANT MISSION TO PAT THE EDGY FRIEND."

he contemplated for a moment 

"THOUGH APPARENTLY HER WAY OF PATTING IS NOT ONLY CONFUSING FOR MOST OF THE MAGNIFICENT BABY BLUES SUCH AS I."

Employee nudged sky's skull.  
"C'mon, don't crowd edgy while eating."  
He still smiled at Sky, as he had managed to get edgy to get up and drop the limp noodle act.

Sky smiled up at employee brightly, getting headpats now. Yes, he knew what he did. Cheeky little guy. 

Waving to edgy as the other was nearly done with his mustard (and sky still wanted to keep his limbs), he posed confidently again "JUST YOU WAIT, THE LADY YOU PICKED WILL BE JUST THE ONE, THE MAGNIFICENT SKY KNOWS IT!!"

Edgy scoffed wanting to argue but was too busy nursing on the last drops of mustard.

Magic food really helped to get his mind off things. He watched the baby blue scramble back up to his favorite recharging spot exchanging a short skull to jaw nudge with his human.

"Tch. Pet!" Edgy grumbled averting his eye lights. 

From what edgy had heard the spot on a humans or monsters shoulder, or just anywhere close to their soul was like the best spot to nap.  
He stole a short glance up. 

When you woke up you could short cut around a whole day without being exhausted in the end. Those adopted Sansys and Edgies, even little bros kept showing that off every time they came in with their humans to buy shit, like clothes.  
When they spotted him they even winked at him, arrogant idiots. 

Just lounging on their humans shoulders all day. 

Definitely not catching himself thinking of making an attempt to get up on employees shoulder as well, he shook his head. 

He wasn't jealous or anything! 

Anyone trying to put him there out of sympathy or some shit will get bitten. He wasn't a defect and could get around just fine, if anyone wants to prove him otherwise they could just fite him.

Grumbling he wrinkled the mustard package between his clawed phalanges, throwing the empty mustard package to the ground 

"like I even care about that trainwreck of a nervous human." he yelled and crossed his arms.

That damn dusty backroom made his sockets water again.

Maybe he was allergic to bs though?!

The employee sighed looking at his littering attempt, to which edgy just snickered.  
Idiot could be happy his hand was comfy, his desk otherwise being the next victim to edgies tantrum.  
Shredding paperwork might be a nice change of pace, he considered.

The little mischief did wonders for his appetite, though, as he made grabby hands at the lasagna the employee had brought as meal.  
For some reason he liked that stuff, eating it always felt like home. Though technically he'd never really had a home before. 

Grinning the employee observed him scarfing down the food.  
Annoyed Edgy narrowed his eyes at him "what?!" He barked between bites.  
"I'm gonna tell her you liked her cooking as well, then. Pity I only got to taste test a bite."

Edgy looked at his empty plate. Maybe they weren't that much of a trainwreck after all.  
"Whatever. " he mumbled looking down, blushing.  
Employee just smirked. 

"Just hang in there, bud"  
Employee said, almost not being able to catch the plate flying past him.  
Putting Edgy back employee frowned. "You got a little messy there, huh? Ah well, there's this thing I needed to figure out anyways. Be right back."  
Edgy looked at his phalanges that had tomato sauce and some mustard on them, shrugged and wiped them off on his shirt.  
Employee sighed at the state of edgies shirt, when he returned. Not like he hadn't expected it. 

Carefully not to let any of the other bitties see, he filled water into something.  
"So, since I have to check how those injuries of yours are fairing and need to get you cleaned before you get tomato sauce and mustard everywhere. You can help me test this.  
See, there's this really enthusiastic bitty that told me, this works perfectly I'm still not quite convinced."  
He winked to sky on his shoulder.  
"A little more of a critical second opinion might be good."

Edgy could only see the humans chest since he was standing directly in front of his cage and was as skeptical as he was curious.  
"Also the doc said a few supplements might be good."  
The human rumbled on, ripping something open then pour something on top of it, that made a sizzling sound. 

As his cage opened the edgy took a careful step back, his eyes widening at the bitty approved towel employee held in one hand. He spread it out to cover the whole floor of the cage as well as edgies bean bag.  
Edgy had to step over it but instantly loved the feeling under his feet.

These were especially made for bitties, skeletons to be precise, so they were soft without strings catching between bare skeletal feet and wouldn't find their way into any group enclosures. But why?  
The answer followed promptly as a bitty sized bathtub made its way into edgies place followed by a bitty sized towel big enough to roll up into a comfy skeleton burrito.

Employee send Sky ahead to prepare the kitchen area for later and quickly checked an eager edgy over. The quick explanation probably went halfway over edgies head as he tested the water, adjusting the temperature slightly.  
But employee didn't really care as he set a timer on the bathtub, for how long it could be used, after how many hours the next bath could be. The tub had a water tank that looked like a tiled bathroom wall and an automatical drain.  
He also left a set of clean clothes next to his bean bag as well as a little treasure chest with bitty stuff for edgies (a dart game, Sudoku, pen and paper and a few other games).

Right now edgy didn't care about those though. He was melting. It felt like forever since he had such a relaxing bath. It smelled nice, too.  
Thinking about it he couldn't remember a time when he got a tub for himself, normally they had access to a shower once a day, but since they were public (as in for the bitties), the fell bitties had a day for themselves where the boss bitties assigned everyone a time. Basically grabbing edgies and throwing them under a cold shower for 5 minutes, since skeletons didn't really feel the cold.  
Anyways this was so much better. 

Employee even closed the curtain inside before he left.

When edgy woke up the next day he found the treasure chest, with different games.  
Wondering about the Games that could be played by more than one, like chess and a few other board games.  
Well until he heard a sansy call out "knight f3" another sansy chuckling "queen f3, check".  
This kept going back and forth. 

Turns out the back room got new supplies as an unknown person donated a few games to the center.  
Upon closer inspection he could tell they were hand made, too.  
The familiar smell made him furrow his browbones.  
Why would anybody do this, especially for him?  
What did she want with him?

Next to the chest stood a book almost the size of a bitty which contained the rules for all the games.  
Chess sounded complicated.. but somehow the game felt familiar. 

Finding a few bitties to play with was easy enough and edgy didn't even feel the time passing. One time even playing with sky or rather beating him in a game of checkers.  
Edgy couldn't remember seeing a baby blue sulking before. Calling him adorable only helped to get him more flustered, it was hilarious.

After approximately a week went by - which somehow wasn't all that bad - he wondered, though.  
He had smelled the skittish woman on employees hand every day. With him bringing small things (mostly food) for him from her.  
One exception being a small handmade teddy, that was small enough to be hidden underneath a bitties shirt.

That day, he finally asked the question. 

And employee explained to him why almost everyone came and left, while he stayed. 

The bad family had officially been put on the list. But afterwards they had pressed charges against the center to get a replacement or at least a refund and their names off the list. 

It wasn't that their chances were very high, since edgy fortunately got away and eye witnesses confirming the story of his savior and in turn his, how it must have happened.  
Just… the human system was slow and he wasn't cleared to go back out until all charges were cleared. 

Employee reassured the edgy that he wasn't going back to the family and he wasn't in any trouble since he didn't hurt anyone. Just wait three more days, till the matter was made official.

Edgy didn't believe him..

Three days later sky showed up instead of the employee asking him to quickly give him the teddy bear.  
Edgy was sceptical and refused.  
It's not like he cuddles the teddy every night and inhales the smell full of hope the skittish woman did actually care.

But the little blue said edgy would get back to the front and be getting it back from the one who made it.  
Since he'll be getting a full body checkup and a bath from the vet it would be noticed, if he keeps it.  
And technically personal gifts hadn't really been allowed before the legal matters had been taken care of, in case the judge wanted to have his testimony.  
What with him having to 'objective' and yadda yadda (blues did use the term yadda yadda, edgies view of the world threatened to crumble).

Edgy gave him the toy threatening blue to keep it save, not like he liked it. It was his, was all.  
To his displeasure Sky hid it underneath his shirt, giggling.  
Then he comforted the edgy "don't worry friend, you're doing very well and everything will be just fine"  
Sky avoided every attempt to get bitten or snatched by the other bitties in the cages as he climbed down and stopped by a horror bitty to talk with him, the two apparently getting along well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, you made it here? Why not leave a little comment, it brightens up my day every time :)
> 
> On this note thanks for all the comments and support so far, stay safe and healthy everyone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back and forth.  
> Surely this stuff confuses him, having a weird dream like that and who would say no to such a nice jacket. 
> 
> Fluff.. maybe?  
> In the end you should always brush your teeth right?

Shortly after, Sky hid under the desk as the manager and the vet entered.  
The humans stopped in front of Edgies cage, checking something on the papers and getting him out of the cage.

“Hmm.. that is unfortunate but a curious little guy we have here, huh?  
Not like we haven’t met before but you sure got into a situation this time.”

Edgy just grumbled.

The bitty was nervous, but let himself be picked up. It wasn't like he didn't know the doc, there was checkups for every bitty arriving at the center, so they were introduced.   
(Also he might have had a few disagreements with other bitties in his earlier days at the center.)   
Still.. 

Edgy didn't like the vet much as there was rumors going around of bitties being put down without any sign or notice beforehand, which was why he felt his nervousness was not unfounded. 

The vet quirked a brow.  
“W.. what do you want, glasses?!”  
Edgy asked absolutely not frantically.

Fortunately the humans showed mercy, not like he broke a sweat over the tension or anything…  
“Oh no, none of that.” the vet grimaced, nodding over to the manager who showed Edgy the paper with his picture and the word quarantined crossed out.   
Below it was a date in the row released to public without the green approved stamp from the first line.

And yes, every bitty was allowed to learn reading and writing if they wanted to.   
A few of the older bitties were giving classes in the evenings. 

"If everything is as it should, you'll be getting out front again, today. " he clarified.

The vet holding him nodded to that, then stated addressing edgy "I will be doing a quick checkup of your overall health and stats and you'll get a bath, if everything is fine you will be cleared."

Edgy had checkups before but this time he was nervous, would they notice that he was different?! 

Red drops of sweat started forming on his skull and he nervously avoided eye contact.

Would the guy think he's defective?

The vet looked at him skeptically since Edgies nervousness showed, to which Edgy glared at him "what?! You're going on with it now or you want something else?!"  
The manager and the vet chuckled and edgy was annoyed "stop laughing and get it over with!" he shouted at the two giant human males. 

The manager looked to the vet saying "well seems someone is still in high spirits. I leave you to it then. "

Edgy wanted to make a remark but couldn't let the opportunity pass.

"’High’ spirits, huh?!  
Well not too hard if you're being held ‘a hundred feet’ above ground"  
Edgy sassed, snarling at the guy in mock anger.

The man blinked shortly and left with a chuckle. "Gotta love this job. " he muttered, good natured grin still apparent in his voice. 

Even the doc reacted to that if the slight shaking in his hand was any indication.   
He wasn't holding Edgy too tight but with enough strength to make him feel safe. 

Gotta 'hand' it to the man, his experience was s showing in the way he held Edgy just 'right'..   
Edgy snickered to himself.  
(Yes…  
He was in his right hand. )

Relieved his patient seemed to have lightened up, the doc brought him over to the nice examination room that looked bright and cheery and put him down on a soft mat, turning away and silently groaning to himself over his own pun.

Squinting at the sudden brightness compared to what he had gotten used to in the backroom, the bitty silently grumbled about stupid checkups and the dumb decoration of the room, who would like a cheery room like that?!

But a quick thought about the dark and cold room with the metal table and the sharp utensils made him reconsider with a shiver.   
Yeah well this may be slightly less dumb, he can manage, no biggie..

Edgy behaved during his checkup and only bit the gloved vet once when he got his teeth checked. 

He asked if his teeth were okay, so there.

While the bite didn't hold any real heat, edgy didn't let go till he was lifted up once and being explicitly asked to do so, he needed to prove a point after all.   
The vet shot him a brow, to which Edgy blew him a smug raspberry.  
His answer was an eye roll and a sigh. 

The rest of the examination went normal.   
Soul stats, bone density, magic levels, summoning constructs and lifting something with blue magic. 

In short, it was work.  
Edgy didn't appreciate that. He wanted a shoulder for himself to nap on.

Returning to the center his soul felt like it was missing something, like the energy he was getting simply wasn't enough, but he couldn't remember a time when he got more than this..  
It was weird..  
And annoying.

Finally after all the tests were done, Edgy got some shut eye, while the vet filled in all the paperwork, there was just something very relaxing about a mouse, especially when it was actually needed.  
It took the vet five minutes to pry him off and another five to coax the koala skeleton on the back of his hand.

While Edgy had been nervous at first he realized at some point the vet was just another sap and probably not the one sending bitties to be dusted. Thus he indulged in a little cat and mouse game ending in a position only a cat or a mischievious skeleton bitty would call a comfortable napping place.

The vet knew Edgies and while the Bitties behaviour still irritated him he had a feeling the small bundle of magic nerves really needed to have some semblance of control.  
Sure, vets had to make a lot of difficult decisions, but he was by no means cold hearted and experienced enough to tell what kind of treatment his patients needed.  
The comfort he could give was well worth the half an hour extra he had requested getting from the manager after reading into the Edgies case beforehand.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Edgy woke up back in the pen in one of the bitty houses. He recognized it as a fell type room, from when he still lived with a boss in one of them. 

The center had opened a while ago and it felt noon-ish.   
Not like he could be bothered to find a clock.

Being brought back in the Edgies return must have caused a small ruckus since he could hear curious chatter outside.   
The baby blues and papys talking comparably hushed but enthusiastically while a few others hissed and groaned in between.   
Edgy didn't really feel like chatting though, groaning and yawning he turned around, hugging his blankets.   
He hadn't been panicking too much and was worn out, no. He just missed his nap between brunch and supper is all. 

Since he was in one of the houses he might as well use the peaceful comfort to get in a few more hours of shut eye, before facing the curious bitties outside.

He blinked slowly, looking at nothing in particular with half lidded eye sockets.  
He didn't really know what would happen now, only that the woman who supposedly saved him might come back, so he would wait. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was some time later when he subconsciously decided to extend his nap to the afternoon, but was shaken and loudly yelled at.   
He knew the voice of his brother, though and couldn't be bothered to give two cents about getting his coccyx up.   
Mumbling "yeah, yeah, paps." He turned around. 

There was something important, but right now was nap time.   
Then he was picked up by the collar of his shirt. 

Nope, still not getting up. He hung limp, refusing to let his thoughts clear from the peaceful embrace and foggy mind his nap provided.

His brother got impatient shaking him violently.  
That only served to make Edgy grin. 

Then he took him up and stomped away with him.   
Deciding it might be time to Crack open a socket the Red eyed skeleton grinned to himself.   
Trying to make him do his chores, huh?  
His grin went from one ear to the other, while his mind slowly processed what he saw..

No snow, huh?  
And who are those guys staring at him, weirdos..

Heh, that guy looks just like him and that guy.. “uh?!”  
Edgy opened his eye sockets, flailing around “Wh...What?!”  
His mind stuttered.. then he remembered where he was and everything came crashing down at him making him squeeze his eye sockets shut in irritation. 

Wait.., what? 

'chores?' 

How would he…?  
He ripped open his sockets, recognizing the place and the groups of bitties they stomped past.

Huh?

Wait..

What was he just thinking where he was. Who they were?

Where?

He took a nap and he's…

Oh right, the center!…

Just..

Why did he feel disoriented..?  
Weird dream.

Then he recognized where they were headed… or rather toward who..  
and seized up.  
Why did he need to dream something like that right now?!

Being awoken and groggy from whatever had happened he couldn't quite be nice toward the shy woman sitting criss cross in front of the play pen window..

But he should, shouldn't he?  
Her friendly greeting was answered with an irritated grunt as the boss put him down in front of her, making him feel even smaller than he had ever felt.

His proportions felt all the more weird in front of a human.

The concerned questions the woman asked him almost completely went by him, until another edgy tried to flirt his way in between.   
For some reason Edgy was annoyed at the other guy but felt all the more smug when she said she wanted to talk to him first.

When he regained his focus on her, what edgy didn't expect was her apology.   
“I said I was sorry I swatted at you, when we first met.”  
Her shy gaze went to his face and when he didn’t say anything she just added “.. and thanks… for.. you know, uhm..  
helping me with my panic back then..”  
He cocked his head “huh?”  
“I mean… I’m pretty.. jumpy and uh…  
I was afraid when I would get close to a bitty I might accidentally hurt them..  
and.. I know you probably didn’t intend to do anything like that but I’m still grateful you helped me overcome that initial fear..” 

Edgy is kind of baffled and a bit disappointed thinking she was there to adopt him.

Seeing Edgy speechless the other guy recognized an opportunity and chimed in  
"So since ya talked to him now, you still up fer adopting sweet cheeks. Cause I'm still."  
He winked at her. 

She fidgeted blushing..  
Edgy observed her reaction to the other guys question closely  
"Yes.. well actually.."  
Her shy eyes drifted off towards him again.

"I'm here to see if you have found someone, yet. Since the others told me that's probably what you wanted that day? "  
She looked at Edgy, studying his expression patiently. Needless to say he was surprised and didn't know what to answer. 

The other edgy sighed at his reaction. 

Edgy wanted to, yes..   
but..   
she was just asked by the other guy that probably hadn't been adopted yet, so…

The other guy scoffed impatient and just when he wanted to comment how Edgy seemed to have stopped working, 

Edgy finally answered   
"why?"

Both could see her puzzled expression "why me?" He elaborated. 

She shrugged looking away absently "Well you came to me first unless that's not what that was about. "

The other guy scoffed slightly dejected, figures. 

"But.. I.. I've been.. I wasn't even nice, also didn't you already have a bitty?"

"No? Why do you think that?"

"The jacket." He answered crossing his arms and raising one of his browbones skeptically.

The other edgy snorted and laughed at him   
"t was a gift for a friends cherry, genius. "

"H.. hey!"  
The woman admonished the others teasing, earning a simple non-apologetical shrug from him.   
"But he's right it was a gift for a friends bitty. "  
She addressed Edgy.

"That's not a jacket cherries wear. " Edgy deadpanned.

The woman winced.  
"Yes.. well. He did.. politely decline but I somehow lost the receipt anyways.  
So..  
If you really are interested.."

Edgy absolutely wasn't startled by the attempt at bribery and certainly did not blush, thank you very much.   
And he didn't feel stupid at all being worried when she had waited for him all this time. 

"So let me get this straight. All this time you came in since you wanted to apologize and ask what I wanted when I popped up on your shoulder?!"

She nodded "pretty much, yeah.."

"Why didn't you just come over instead of talking to all the others?"  
He crossed his arms, grumbling.

"I.."  
She rubbed behind her head..  
"It felt like you didn't feel like talking."

Edgy remembered scowling at her from the tank…  
But that was because she talked to everyone else and not him and he thought they were talking behind his back..

She pulled her shoulders up dejected.   
"I kind of worked up my courage and these guys were helping me.."  
She cocked her head towards all the bitties who were observing everything from the distance.  
Edgy noticed only now that everyone except the other guy was giving them space and most definitely did not blush or fidget with his shirt.

"But just when I felt ready to come over to apologize and ask you what you had wanted the day you just showed up on my shoulder, you went with someone else.. and uh..  
I thought it was because I swatted at you. "

Edgy gawked for a moment, then him and the other guy facepalmed at the same time groaning for completely different reasons.

The woman blinked at their action when they both froze, then glared at each other.  
Just when Edgy wanted to shout at the other guy for his teasing grin, the woman snickered at their antics.  
They both started looking up at her, not blushing at all.  
Then Edgy snorted and they both laughed, causing her to openly laugh along.

When they were starting to calm down the other guy wiped away a happy tear and looked over to Edgy who answered his silent question with a shrug and a nod.

That's when the other guy finally admitted defeat shrugging back and putting his hands into his shorts pockets.

Looking at both of them the woman smiled.  
Then the other guy turned around and wanted to walk away.  
"Wait!" She stopped him.

He turned halfway looking at her reaching her pointer finger towards him tentatively.  
Puzzled he looked up at her when she stopped just short of reaching him smiling.

"I still wanted to thank you." She answered waiting for him to do something.  
He smirked, taking her finger with one hand but instead of shaking it planted a skeleton kiss to it making her blush and Edgy sputter indignantly. But before Edgies bone attack could hit him he laughed, short cutting away and waving to them.  
It was no real attempt at fighting she could tell because while Edgies grin was tight his eyes were still smiling.  
The range of emotions on these small guys faces baffled her every time.

"You'll find someone as well" the woman called after him making the other guy sputter "I'm sure of it" she added smiling when he scoffed indignantly and finally short cutted out of sight head blossoming in a rosy red.

Edgy grinned at his copy knowing full well that he will be squealing happily once out of sight at having his hope raised by his friendly human.  
Fondly Edgy had to admit, she really was a sweetheart.  
Pushing down a small bout of jealousy he turned to her remembering that in the end he was the one chosen.

She looked down at him still silently chuckling and wiping a tear from the corner of her eye.

"So. You're going to give me a hand or..?"  
She gazed down at him baffled for a moment before properly beaming "I.. is that a yes?!" She squealed hopefully.  
He shrugged and nodded, amused by her cluelessness when he was the one who totally got everything backwards.

Her hand came down to the ground next to him and he could feel her soul doing a happy flip.  
Geeze, he was the one practically floating on a happy cloud right now, this was almost too much.  
And No, he absolutely wasn't trying to hide a raging blush right now or happy tears or anything, when he sat down on her open palm.  
Could bitties melt from affection?


	4. Getting things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the perspective change, hope it won't be too disorienting.  
> Also sorry this is short, I'm just having kind of an art block right now. Not much time and focus either.
> 
> Aside from that this thing has kind of blown itself out of proportion and gotten more chapters and a lot more plot that I'm not certain I will be able to flesh out ^^;
> 
> Anyways, hope you still enjoy and this doesn't feel too off.

So this was what it felt like to rest close to the soul of his soon-to-be own human.   
The bitty lay comfortably in your scarf, trying not to fall asleep because of the movement and the gentle but excited hum of a soul close to him. 

Edgy could tell you lacked experience carrying bitties from the way he was rocked about.   
Still he couldn't help but smile at you rambling to him while the two of you picked the essentials for him. 

Amongst other things he learned your Name was Y/N, L/N while you both picked Clothes, a house, bedding, food and hygiene stuff for him.   
The best was he didn't even have to get up, if he wanted a closer look he just said something and you would hold it up for him.

He mostly picked the basic edgy gear, well aside from the jacket that you told him was waiting for him at home. 

You had your own ideas as well, though.   
For some reason you really liked that overly cute onesie with cat ears and a belly pocket.   
While he wouldn't be caught dead wearing that thing in public and made a point of showing open distaste, he may have allowed you to discreetly slip it between the clothes you had picked..

It's not like that thing looked comfortable or anything and he was absolutely not playing with the idea of letting you bribe him into wearing the dumb thing with mustard he could conveniently store in that belly pocket. 

On a side note, he was allowed to keep the stuff from the back room for some reason, even the tub and the bitty towels. 

All in all, he felt like he was set for life. 

Especially bathing in all that soul energy. 

Watching you put another mustard treat into the shopping cart, Edgy sighed into the scarf he was lounging in.

~~~~~~~~~~

He sighed snuggling deeper into the scarf, while you fought a happy squeal at that reaction.   
Luckily only your traitorous mind providing some imagery as you were sure actually seeing something that adorable you wouldn't have been able to resist embarrassing the poor guy.

Trying to derail your mind you thought about something else.  
You couldn't believe it worked in the end. Never did you see yourself getting a bitty with how clumsy you were. For the longest time you thought of bitties as these small easily breakable defenseless people, that needed bigger people to survive and that even one wrong move would be their demise. 

In a way that wasn’t completely wrong, but they apparently didn't just stand there and take it. 

Had this edgy not shown up that day on your shoulder proving that, you were sure you'd chickened out in the end, never getting to know one of them a little closer. 

He probably didn't know how grateful you were but you would make sure he'd have the happiest life now. 

~~~~~~~~  
When he sighed into your scarf your soul suddenly fluttered happily, even though he felt you were trying to suppress it.  
For any monster closeby your soul couldn't have been more obvious, so he had no doubt every bitty closeby noticed for sure.

Thankfully his not at all glowing skull was perfectly hidden by the scarf.  
It's not like he was happy about it or anything, must be your soul energy giving him too much magic.   
That was it, just a little too much magic.   
Edgy looked around to see your chin, the ceiling, but other than that just scarf, certain no one was able to see him, he grinned a bright dopey grin shielding his sockets from the bright lights above by putting his arms over them.  
Geeze, he wasn't cute, okay? 

Then your hand moved to his head and he grumbled, sweetheart you're drowning me in magic here, he thought. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Smiling, you pet his head affectionately, to which he grumbled a little.  
From what you learned about edgies, it was a small warning, it meant 'not in front of the others, dummy'.  
So you stopped petting him.  
There was a silent grunt acknowledging your affection.

It's not like you needed to touch him anyways, this bitties presence alone making you happy.

You realized, however, you didn't know much about him, yet, so you decided to ease into it..

"Sooo..  
Since I don't know much about you or bitties in general, do you still need something or want to do something before we leave?" You started fiddling with your hands and trying in vain to look at him.   
Tilting your head down or sideways was futile as he was directly underneath your chin and at no angle visible to you. All you would have managed would be to dislodge him, which you certainly didn't want to do.   
Which of course didn't stop you from pouting.

Edgy noticed you biting your lips nervously, when you addressed him. 

Stealing a glance at the full shopping cart, especially the mustard treats, his grin brightened.  
"Don't worry sweetheart, I'm fine." He answered petting your shoulder as he silently chuckled at your efforts to tilt your head. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You sighed, your shoulders slumping.

Pushing your cart towards the register(?), you hummed.  
"So you're okay to go home, then?"

Edgy was taken aback by the question, the word 'home' ringing in his skull. Happiness and disbelief warring in his soul. 

Seeing as he didn't answer right away you stopped in your tracks, listening intently. 

"Y.. yeah." He answered, voice only just above a whisper and absolutely not shedding any tears at all.  
He wiped his face on his sweaters sleeve, nope, none!

The checkout went as quick and smoothly as the first time only prolonged by scanning all the stuff she actually bought for him. 

In fact the friendly conversation and him being included in the talk was a stark difference to his first trip outside the center.   
The first time being 'adopted' him and his 'caretaker' (he felt his nonexistent stomach clench calling him that (even mentally)) were in a hurry for totally different reasons.   
Though getting to see his new home and being excited (and totally not nervous) about it was still the same. 

Being at the checkup however made some doubts creep back in. Edgy felt that this humans' Soul and intent was different but he couldn't believe this was really happening to him off all edgies. 

There was this underlying fear that something still had to happen. It made him remember, that his new caretaker.. 

you..

lived close to his 'first family'   
and seeing how you were a bit of a nervous wreck he suddenly was worried.. 

What if they met one of his former family?  
He could stay at your home, right?  
Like.. 

He didn't have to go outside..   
and you could..

Remembering how he observed you when you first showed up at the center he remembered how much of a mess you were and how he was annoyed at your bitty for not supporting you and mentally yelled at himself. 

No, he couldn't just leave your side so he was hidden from those people.   
He was an edgy,   
he would pull through.

Making his decision he looked up determined, celebrating his new found resolve.   
Then his eyes fell on sky, the blue bitty smiling from the employees shoulder, cocking his head a little in confusion. 

The bastard must have observed him the whole time. The thought itself embarrassed and angered edgy at the same time, so he sputtered in indignation and flipped the guy off.

Employee saw the whole thing amused by his bitties reaction to be flipped off. "EDGY-ME, THAT IS NO WAY TO PROPERLY BID FAREWELL TO SOMEBODY." The little guy crossed his arms fuming. Honestly, edgies and blues were fun to watch as long as nobody got hurt.

"Yeah okay, bye." Edgy waved sky off, who was mumbling agitated about bad behavior.

"Seems like someone is about ready to leave, huh?!"  
Employee snickered.

"HUMANS, YOU CANNOT SERIOUSLY CONDONE SUCH BEHAVIOR!" The blueberry stomped his foot on Employees shoulder at the edgy ignoring him.  
Employee saw the little edgy look annoyed and decided to intervene.  
"Ow, that hurt, Sky!" he said at the stomping, pretending to pout.  
Before Edgy could retort, Sky fell for employees Spiel, fussing over him and apologizing "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to are you all right?!"  
The human grinned, looking down at his distressed companion an shot him a raspberry.

When Sky noticed he had been fooled, he slapped a gloved hand to the humans cheek "I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU WOULD FAKE INJURY, HUMAN!" He chastised him outraged.

The humans and the edgy even had the audacity to laugh, while Sky pouted.

"Heh, you better leave before you also get the boot." Employee snickered, winking at you and edgy. At that Sky shouted agitated "LET ME DOWN! YOU ARE INSUFFERABLE TODAY!"  
Employee snickered putting one hand on the table the register was on so sky could climb down.  
"Aww, come on, bud, you know he's an edgy and I love you, just say goodbye."

Sky stopped and whimpered.

You were just as puzzled as Edgy seemed exasperated, glaring down at sky.

Sky looked up at you, then at edgy.   
"HUMAN.." the baby blue started looking at you again "PLEASE TREAT HIM WELL" He pleaded searching your face and ignoring the edgies glare. At your relieved and determined smile he relaxed, then looked to the annoyed Edgy.   
"PLEASE BE GOOD EDGY FRIEND, OKAY-BYE." He said waving and ran off.

Edgy was left Flabbergasted as he couldn't even properly say goodbye back.  
When he regained his composure he grumbled "y.. yeah.. bye" under his breath, absolutely not blushing that the little bitty pleaded to you to treat him well.  
Baby blues were just like that, Tch, sentimental idiot. 

~~~~~~~~  
Employee cleared his throat   
"Well, as you stated you still wanted to think of a name for edgy, just sign here and after you paid your items and the fee you're good to go."  
At that point the man stopped himself for a moment before handing you the papers and looked at Edgy   
"Unless you changed your mind?" He addressed the nervous bitty.  
Edgies eyes left the paper and he grumbled at employee. Seriously, now he decided to second guess?!  
Employee eyed him skeptically, to which edgy patted your shoulder, grumbling something under his breath about getting on with it.   
On the table he took the contract from employee, stomped over to you to put it down and floated the pen over to your hand looking up at employee challenging "NO!" He huffed glaring up at him.

You snickered at his antics and signed the paper. Noting that when you were done edgy was still glaring.

After regaining his composure employee huffed a laugh, winking at your bitty "Alright pal, got the message loud and clear."

You retrieved your edgy boy after he finally crossed his arms and let off the employee and let him happily climb back in his scarf bed.  
Unbeknownst to you he observed the signed papers being given to employee with happy wavering eyelights and snuggled into your scarf.

Some time during the checkout you noticed a low rumbling coming from your chest. It was more of a feeling, then a sound but it made you smile nonetheless.   
You never were much of a cats person, but this, you decided, this you could get used to.

**Author's Note:**

> Ha, finally figured out how that related work thing works o.o


End file.
